Frozen Solid
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 Kristoff has been given the task of overseeing Hans's return to the Southern Isles. But Kristoff decides that Hans does not deserve to get away from what he did so easily. Find out the not so family friendly punishment Hans receives for his crimes against Arendelle.


**Frozen Solid**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with Frozen. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**This story IS NOT as family friendly as the movie, if the warning above didn't already make that clear.**

Hans of the Southern Isles was sitting in the castles prison cell while preparations for his transport back to his brothers was made.

Hans was mad, he'd failed, all of his hard work and effort was for nothing.

Looking out from the cell bars, Hans could see the ships in the harbour setting sail after their longer than normal stay in Arendelle thanks to Elsa's now resolved issues.

Suddenly, a rattle of keys alerted Hans to a presence about to enter his cell.

Hans's hands were locked tightly in the same shackles he had placed Elsa in when he captured her.

His feet were also locked together tightly in chains that were attached to the brick wall.

Hans looked as the cell door swung open and Kristoff walked in.

'You?' Hans said with a look of belittlement.

Kristoff walked into the cell as a guard swung the door shut behind him and locked it.

Hans stood up from the hard bed.

'What do you want?' Hans spat out.

'Princess Anna sent me to oversee your transportation back to the Southern Isles' Kristoff explained.

Hans rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Kristoff watched Hans through squinted eyes.

'How did you think you would get away with it?' Kristoff asked.

'I could have, easily, if it wasn't for that stupid fucking princess and her bitch sister' Hans said angrily.

'You are speaking of the princess and the queen and you will show them the respect that they deserve' Kristoff growled.

'Whatever' Hans sneered.

'Did you hear what I said?' Kristoff asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Obviously, are you deaf as well as stupid?' Hans replied.

Kristoff walked over to Hans and punched him…hard.

Hans dropped back onto the bed, grunting loudly in pain.

'Ah' Hans winced, sitting up.

Hans's cheek was bright red and had slight cut in it that was slowly filling with blood.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' Hans cried out.

'What's wrong with me? That's rich coming from you' Kristoff scoffed.

'Piss off' Hans said angrily.

'I think it's time someone showed you how to respect your superiors' Kristoff said.

'Superiors? I hope you don't mean you, you pathetic ice bastard' Hans said with air of superiority.

Kristoff snickered.

Kristoff balled his fist and slammed it against Hans's cheek.

'ARGH' Hans cried out.

'You can't do this, I AM A PRINCE' Hans yelled angrily.

'Who's going to stop me?' Kristoff replied.

Hans was silent for a moment, getting a little worried now.

'The guard of course, I can't be treated like this' Hans finally said.

'Oh you think so?' Kristoff chuckled.

Kristoff walked over to the cell door and knocked on it.

The door opened and a large guard came into view.

Kristoff looked to the guard.

'Guard, tell me, do you see or hear anything in this cell?' Kristoff pondered.

'Not a thing' the guard said with a wicked smile.

Hans's confident façade faded.

'Thank you, guard' Kristoff smiled.

The guard nodded and walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

'Fine…you've made your point, now what the fuck do you want?' Hans growled.

'Don't look so serious, this is going to be fun…well…fun for me' Kristoff replied.

'What do you want from me?' Hans repeated his question.

'Everything' Kristoff said.

Hans was about respond but was met with a rough punch to the gut.

Hans doubled over on the bed, he tried to hold his stomach but his caged hands stopped him.

Kristoff roughly grabbed Hans and stood him to his feet.

Hans couldn't believe Kristoff's strength, it hadn't occurred to him that his profession as an ice deliverer would have made him super strong and muscular.

Once Hans was standing, Kristoff rammed his knee upward and against Hans's groin.

'FUUUUUCK' Hans cried loudly, an involuntary tear rolling down his cheek.

Kristoff did it again.

Hans thought his balls were about to pop, he screamed loudly but only a hoarse cry escaped.

Hans looked up at Kristoff with pleading eyes but saw nothing but resentment and a small smile on Kristoff's lips.

'Guard' Kristoff called.

Hans slumped to his knees as Kristoff released him.

The guard entered the room a moment later.

Kristoff spoke to the guard in a hushed whisper so that Hans couldn't hear what he was saying.

The guard stepped towards Hans and picked him up effortlessly with one hand.

The guard pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and worked on untying Hans.

Hans was silent, he wasn't feeling very brave anymore and the large guard that was manhandling him made him feel very inadequate.

Also Hans was in immense pain, his balls were throbbing and his cheek still had a streak of blood across it.

A couple of minutes later, the guard had removed Hans's ankle shackles, which freed his feet and legs.

The guard also removed the shackles and cages from Han's hands but as soon as Hans took a breath of relief, the guard reattached them behind his back.

'Thank you, guard' Kristoff smiled.

The guard smiled a toothy grin before leaving the room and locking the door once again.

Hans was standing now but he was kind of slouched, his tall pride had taken a serious blow.

Kristoff stepped up to Hans and began pulling at his clothes.

Hans didn't move or speak as Kristoff ripped and pulled his clothes away from his body until he was naked.

Hans hung his head in shame, his clothes were left torn and tattered in a heap on the floor.

Kristoff looked Hans's naked body up and down.

Kristoff couldn't deny he was a very handsome prince and he came with a sizeable endowment.

But Kristoff wasn't going to give him any satisfaction by telling him that.

Kristoff then began stripping away his own clothes.

But unlike he did with Hans, he slowly removed his own clothes and neatly folded and placed them by the door of the cell.

Now that Kristoff was as naked as Hans, Hans had a chance to check out Kristoff's body like he had done to him.

Hans knew now that Kristoff was strong but he didn't realise how strong.

He didn't realise that Kristoff's heavy layers of clothing could conceal such a body.

Muscles rippled on his arms, he had too many abs to count, his large thighs led down to strong claves and sizable feet.

And speaking of foot size, foot size didn't matter but for the record, Kristoff had big feet, very big feet, feet that easily had Hans's own sizable foot length beat.

'Now we can have some fun' Kristoff smiled devilishly.

Kristoff grabbed onto his swinging cock and stroked it to full size.

'Get on your knees' Kristoff ordered.

Hans looked at him and used his eyes to beg for mercy.

'Please…no' Hans said softly.

'Where was your mercy when you tried to kill the Queen? Where was it when you left the Princess to die?' Kristoff scoffed.

Hans couldn't answer, he didn't like to admit it but it was true.

Hans silently dropped to his knees.

'Open your mouth' Kristoff instructed.

Hans looked up at Kristoff and opened his mouth.

Kristoff roughly grabbed the back of Hans's head and spat into his mouth.

Before Hans had a chance to try and spit it back out, Kristoff rammed his entire 12 incher into Hans's throat.

Hans couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't scream.

Hans thought that his throat must have been ripped open, the intrusion made him feel like his jaw had been dislocated.

'FUUUUUCK TIGHT' Kristoff grunted happily.

Hans's hands were still shackled behind his back so he couldn't even struggle to get away, he was completely at Kristoff's will.

Kristoff pulled his hips back slightly before pushing them forward.

Kristoff did it again but pulled back further and pushed in harder.

He did it again and again until a rhythm emerged.

Hans's throat visibly bulged at the thick intrusion being rammed into it.

Hans was still unable to move, he was being held down on his knees by Kristoff.

Hans couldn't even bite down on the large shaft because his jaw was stretched so wide.

Kristoff didn't allow Hans to breathe for over half a minute.

But when Hans's body started to go limp and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Kristoff decided to let him breathe.

Kristoff backed away from Hans and let him fall onto his stomach.

Without his hands to stop him, Hans crashed against the concrete floor hard, his cheek smacking against the ground.

Hans didn't attempt to pull himself up, he just focused on trying to breathe properly again.

His jaw felt weird in his mouth, almost like it wasn't aligned the same anymore, he hoped it would return to normal over time.

Hans coughed and spat onto the ground.

With Hans on his stomach, Kristoff walked behind him and stepped over him.

Kristoff got down onto his knees between Han's legs.

Kristoff grabbed onto Hans's soft ass cheeks and spread them open to reveal and smooth tight pink hole.

Kristoff bit his bottom lip.

Hans could feel Kristoff's strong hands exploring his bottom but he couldn't do anything about it.

Hans knew what was coming, so he just used this brief respite to focus on his breathing and prepare himself for the oncoming pain.

Kristoff didn't want to take anything easy on Hans.

So with zero form of lubrication, apart from the slickness of Hans's spit on Kristoff's cock, Kristoff pushed his hips forward and pressed his cock head to Hans's hole.

Hans held his breath and shut his eyes.

Kristoff slammed his entire body forward, every inch of his cock rocketed into Hans.

Hans's once pristine tight hole was being gaped open by the thick monster.

The lack of lubrication even made Kristoff wince a little in pain, but the pleasure of destroying Hans's hole was insurmountable.

'FUUUUUUUUUCK YEEEES TAKE THAT BIG COCK UUUUGHHHH' Kristoff roared ferociously in victory.

Hans's mouth was open in a permanent scream but the sound had all but gone.

A rough guttural cry was all that escaped Hans's lips.

Kristoff didn't waste any time in getting into a steady rhythm of pulling his hips all the way back before slamming them back down.

Hans's naked body was being rubbed raw against the coarse concrete.

He could feel his nipples scrape and rub and start to burn.

But the pain on his stomach was practically nothing compared to the onslaught his ass was receiving.

Kristoff was grunting and moaning and had a wild look in his eyes like he was some kind of crazy wild reindeer or something.

'UUUUH YEEEEESSSS, REGRET WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW?' Kristoff yelled in Hans's ear.

'Ye…' Hans couldn't speak, his voice was gone.

Kristoff slapped him and continued his assault.

Kristoff had built up a strong stamina from his years of hard work on the ice.

After half an hour, Kristoff had to blow his load.

He could have lasted longer but his length of absence would soon be questioned by Anna and Elsa.

Kristoff pulled out of Hans and with one hand, flipped him onto his back.

Hans grunted in pain, his hands and arms being squished uncomfortably underneath him.

Kristoff took a second to look at Hans's body.

His chest and nipples were rubbed raw and his stomach had red scratches all over it with some lightly bleeding.

His rock hard cock was also red, having been trapped under his own weight.

There were also sizable but less obvious marks and scratches down Hans's legs and feet.

Kristoff kneeled beside Han's head and jerked his cock furiously.

Hans looked up at Kristoff with a soulless empty look on his face.

'AAAAARGHHHH FUUUUUCKK' Kristoff cried out as cum erupted from his cock, painting Hans's face and open mouth.

Hans's eyes stung as cum ran into them and up his nose, the huge load seemed to go on forever as his mouth was quickly filled and it began spilling out over his cheeks.

Hans couldn't breathe so he started swallowing all the cum in his mouth as more shots fired around him.

Kristoff shut his eyes tightly as he unloaded, the pleasure was so intense.

After the last few drops of cum had been wiped onto Hans's bottom lip, Kristoff sat back on his heels, his chest rising and falling heavily as he came down from his high.

Hans was silent, he didn't know what to say, what could he say after that?

'Guard' Kristoff called.

The guard opened the door and poked his head in.

Kristoff gave him a simple nod and the guard retreated.

A few moments later, the guard returned and entered the cell, but this time he was carrying a large brown sack.

Kristoff stood up and stepped aside as the guard got to work on Hans.

The guard returned the shackles to Han's ankles and stood him up on his feet before opening the large brown sack.

'What is this?' Hans said with a small cough.

'Wait' Kristoff said to the guard.

Kristoff went over to his pile of clothes and picked up one his dirty smelly socks.

Kristoff stepped up to Hans and shoved the sock into his mouth.

Hans tried to spit it out but it was so shoved deep in there that he couldn't get it to move.

Hans's breathing quickened as his nostrils flared.

'Continue' Kristoff said to the guard.

The guard opened the sack and roughly pulled it over Hans's head and body.

Hans tripped over as the sack was pulled under his feet.

Hans could only fit inside the sack curled up as ball.

The sack was dark and it smelled and he could barely breathe, Hans was scared.

The guard effortlessly picked up the sack and threw it over his shoulder before turning to Kristoff.

'Take him to Sven and the sled, Sven will know where to go, tie him up in the ice palace and bring Sven back here…no one can see you' Kristoff explained.

Hans couldn't hear everything Kristoff was saying but he heard enough to know that he wouldn't be returning to the Southern Isles anytime soon.

The guard nodded to Kristoff.

'Oh...also, feel free to use and abuse him when you arrive, you deserve it' Kristoff winked.

The guard smiled evilly before leaving the cell with Hans in the sack.

Once the guard was gone, Kristoff dressed himself, minus one sock, and scooped up Hans's ruined clothes.

Kristoff made his way out of the jail and went and found a small bag to stash Hans's clothes in.

Kristoff then made his way down to the docks with the bag of Hans's clothes behind his back.

At the docks, Kristoff found the ship that was bound for the Southern Isles and went to speak with the Captain.

Once Kristoff had found the Captain, he was invited into the Captains quarters to speak.

'Like we agreed, Captain?' Kristoff asked.

'Agreed, I will tell the royal family of the Southern Isles that on our voyage home, we ran into a terrible storm. The prince escaped the brig after a canon broke open his cell and he made his way up to the deck. A fight broke out as me crew tried to catch him, that's why we have some of his torn clothes. As me crew tried to take him down below, a giant wave crashed against the ship, sending the prince and two of me crew into the drink. We turned the ship around but they were lost to the sea' the Captain repeated his story.

'Good, and we can trust your crew to stick to the story?' Kristoff questioned.

'You needn't worry there, matey, me crew and I never like the prince and I trust each and every one of me crew to follow my lead' the Captain reassured Kristoff.

Kristoff smiled.

'There's still one thing we need to discuss, matey' the Captain said.

'Your payment is already on the ship, it was loaded in with the cargo' Kristoff explained.

The captain smiled and slapped Kristoff on the back.

'Pleasure doing business with you, matey' the Captain cheered.

'Pleasure' Kristoff replied before exiting the ship.

Kristoff stood on the end of the dock and watched as the ship sailed away, a few moments later, Anna joined him.

'Did everything go ok?' Anna asked.

'Smooth as can be, he's on the ship and on his way back home where he belongs' Kristoff lied.

'Good, I know I shouldn't care but I hope his brothers aren't too hard on him' Anna said, her kindness showing.

'Oh, I'm sure his punishment for what he's done will be sufficient' Kristoff smiled knowingly.

Anna nodded, happy to have Hans out of her life.

'Is the Queen nearby?' Kristoff asked.

'Yes, just further up the dock, why?' Anna replied.

'I must thank her again for keeping the ice palace intact for me to stay at when I'm away for work' Kristoff explained.

'You've thanked her plenty, besides, how often does your ice work take you up the north mountain?' Anna asked.

'Oh, thanks to Elsa's creation, the ice surrounding the palace is the cleanest and purest I've ever encountered, so I've got a lot of reasons to be visiting that palace' Kristoff said with a sly smile.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
